The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 18: Boredom 2: The Return of Boring-ness
Episode 18....OMIGOSH YESH! Part One Narrator: THE BUNKER! Patrick: WHO SAID THAT?! Narrator: Me...The narrator. Patrick (to SpongeBob): SPONGEBOB! THE CEILING IS TALKING TO ME! Squidward: Didn't this happen before? Narrator: Yes, yes it has. Meanwhile ACF: BUBBLES! IT'S MY TURN! Bubbles: Deja Vu. ACF: ....Indeed ..... Bob: (walks to something) Hey, what's this? Perry: Grurururur Bob: ....What did Perry say? ACF: He said it's the Boring-inator. Bob: You can understand a platypus? Bubbles: Yes, yes she can. (Cave Story intro randomly plays) Tornadospeed: trolololol Redsox: HEH, HEH. ACF: Also, Perry said that we shouldn't press the big red button on it. (Patrick comes in) ACF: Hi Patrick. What-(glared by Isabella) ....You know. Patrick: Ooooo What doe this button do? Everyone but Parick: PATRICK NO! (Patrick presses the red buton) ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP EVERYTHING'S BORING NOW! D: ACF: For some reason, I want to watch FOX News....Meh (watchs FOX News) Perry: (What just happened? ACF NEVER watches FOX News...Unless it's to make fun of it) Redsox: Off to go play Call of Duty MW3, my favorite game. MP: I'm off to play the Xbox 360, my favorite console. Tornadospeed: Hey, didn't my grass never grow to 7.812 inches? I will watch it grow until then, then I'll go watch Sports-related Talk Shows. (leaves) MissingNo: *walks in* Hello. I found a bunch of Mario Kart games and decided to throw them away. Why need them when you have... *pulls out a book* book! Tornadospeed: (watching the news) CC00: (still being random) Ohai! Today's science day! A day of fun, perry, AND CHAINSAWS! (starts chasing everyone with a chainsaw) Rawrlego: Shhhhh! I'm trying to Read Harry Potter here! Perry: (Okay. This is getting weird) Redsox: BEHOLD!!! I HAS A PAPER!!!!!!! CC00: @Rawrlego Harry potter? I LOVE THOSE BOOKS! (steals harry potter) But Not Everyone is Boring... CC00: Here, you can have my flaming chainsaw with blades glued to it! Have i mentioned Science day is also a day of danger? (throws flaming chainsaw) Redsox: (to CC00) I HAS PAPER. Perry (to CC00): Grurururur (Hey CC00. HEY!) CC00: Hey Perry! What'cha doin? Isabella: I don't care, I'm going to watch grass grow with Tornadspeed. CC00: ..... ACF: QUIET! I'M WATCHING FOX NEWS! CC00: ...So..HEY PERRY WANT A COOKIE!? Perry: Grurururu (No. I need to tell you something..) CC00: What did he say? ACF: He said "No. I need to tell you something.." Bob: I'm watching paint dry here! ACF: (all of a sudden NOT boring) ACF: Why am I watching- ಠ_ಠ NVM. CC00: So...You can understand Perry? ACF: Yes, yes I CAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN Redsox: EVERYONE!!! I STILL HAS A PAPER!!! ACF: Red...Are you still random? Redsox: 60%. Boring is like having the flu. You just have to fight it off. Wait, now I'm 75%. ACF: Well, we must of not gotten that affected, 'cause were VERY random! Oh and Red. Redsox: Yeah? ACF: EAT THIS RANDOM COOKIE! Redsox:You know Cookies are 13% flour, 45% sugar..... okay. (eats it) IT'S DUBSTEP TIME!!!! :D ACF: And that cookie made you 10000000% random...LET'S DO SOMETHING NOW! Perry: ...(We need to press the Boring-inator again) ACF: Why? That's just going to- OH YEAH! Redsox and CC00: Wut? ACF: LET'S PRESS THE BUTTON! Red & CC00: OKEI! (The 4 go to the machine, and press the button) EVERYTHING'S RANDOMLY NORMAL AGAIN! :D Bob: Ugh. Wut happened? Katniss: I have no idea. ACF: YOURE ALL BACK TO NORMAL! Everyone: Uh...YAY! Meap: LET'S FINISH THE EPISODE! (4th Wall cracks) 4th Wall: ..... (Everyone sings It's Gonna Be Fine) THE ENDZ! Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Season 1